<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【米露】巨人的花园 by Commissar_Silver</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25581799">【米露】巨人的花园</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commissar_Silver/pseuds/Commissar_Silver'>Commissar_Silver</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:54:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25581799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commissar_Silver/pseuds/Commissar_Silver</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>含轻微英露和米英</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>America/Russia (Hetalia), England/Russia (Hetalia), 米露</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【米露】巨人的花园</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> 巨人的花园</p>
<p> </p>
<p>一、</p>
<p>在阿尔弗雷德自小长大的街区里，有一座无人居住的大房子。这栋房子与他家毗邻而居，拥有一个偌大的花园。花园毫无保留地向公众敞开，只在与后宅连接的地方被一道白色的矮篱笆阻隔，草地被修剪得整整齐齐，从年初的春至年末的冬，无时不绽放着美丽的花。在花园靠近马路的草坪上，有一株又高又粗的柠檬树，每一年夏天，金灿灿的大柠檬都挂满枝头，在阳光里闪闪发光，像一支花枝型的巨大蜡烛。</p>
<p>到阿尔弗雷德童年时，这座空屋已经闲置了很久。房子主人唯一的儿子在太平洋上战死之后，那对夫妻便连夜搬走，再也没有回来过。起初这栋房子似乎是要被拍卖的，但十多年过去，也没有人再搬进来。隐蔽在花园葱郁的花木间的房门再也没有打开过，除了每半个月定时前来打理花园的园艺工人和每日落在枝头小憩的雀鸟，只有将花园当做公园般嬉闹的孩子们，为这一片土地带来些许生机。</p>
<p>后来孩子们都长大了。</p>
<p>阿尔弗雷德在高中毕业后就忙不迭地离家，从美国的东北角搬去了西南部上大学。他最开始的时候还会想念无人的花园，想起童年时与伙伴们一同摘柠檬、在草地上玩耍打闹的时光，但后来，干燥炎热的夏天逐渐让他忘记家乡的潮湿闷热，让他忘记与表哥的争执与不快，忘记街区里的这一座花园——但草坪上的那一株茂密翠绿的柠檬树却始终留在他的记忆中。</p>
<p>午夜时，当阿尔弗雷德偶尔从噩梦中惊醒，他总会想起那一株硕果累累的柠檬树——夏日枝头浅金色的柠檬，像是他童年时的太阳。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>二、</p>
<p>阿尔弗雷德最初接到工作调动时还有些不情不愿，但等他得知他表哥亚瑟马上要搬回英格兰，他立刻就应允了上司的安排。</p>
<p>说到底，阿尔弗雷德没有多喜欢洛杉矶。诚然，这里自由奔放、纸醉金迷的氛围让他舒适，但夏天太热太热，又总有逃不过的堵车——说到底，他其实有点想家。如果不是当初和亚瑟赌气，阿尔弗雷德也不会跑到加州去，也不会一走就是十多年，再也没回去过。他跟住在温哥华的堂弟马修·7，马修说他是在逃避。</p>
<p>“逃得了一时，逃不了一世”——这是马修的原话。</p>
<p>这话让阿尔弗雷德很不高兴。</p>
<p>“我能逃避什么呢？”阿尔弗雷德讽刺地反问，“我又不像你。”</p>
<p>马修被噎得半晌没话，最后才慢慢地说：“反正你总有一天会需要面对，不论你要面对的是什么。”</p>
<p>阿尔弗雷德当时嗤笑了一声，但在接到亚瑟电话时，他隐约觉得，是时候该面对自己应该面对自己十几年前不伦的情感了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>亚瑟当初来到美国，一是因为盘旋在欧洲上空的战争阴云把他闷得透不过气，二则是因为他那个人在美国海军服役的姐夫在战死后，他姐姐也跟着自杀，把一个孤苦伶仃、不到一岁的小孤儿留在世上。</p>
<p>半年多以后，亚瑟在孤儿院里找到了在战争年代里勉勉强强长到一岁半的阿尔弗雷德。阿尔弗雷德肤色苍白，身材瘦小，却有与一双和他姐姐一样的又蓝又亮的眼睛。他见到人就笑，不论是谁，而他笑起来时，柔软茂密的金发仿佛为他罩上了一层光晕，让他像个天使那样。</p>
<p>亚瑟代替自己的姐姐，抚养阿尔弗雷德长大。但阿尔弗雷德却始终没有将他视作父母一般的亲人。在阿尔弗雷德的青春期时，亚瑟就已经不知道应当如何教育愈发有主见、越发叛逆的阿尔弗雷德，而在阿尔弗雷德发现亚瑟是个同性恋之后，阿尔弗雷德再也没有回过家。</p>
<p>这让亚瑟很难过。他不是一个情感丰富的人，大多数的人对他的评价都是冷静、克制、务实——这还是因为他的美国同事们大多不习惯言辞犀利。他的对头弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦则很明确地说过，亚瑟是个冷血的人。而能让冷血的亚瑟关心的人与物很少，阿尔弗雷德就是其中之一。</p>
<p>在他与阿尔弗雷德的关系十年也未能取得任何改善之后，亚瑟看到欧洲经济复苏的成果，想，自己是时候回去了。</p>
<p>他从马修那里得到阿尔弗雷德最新的联系方式，拨通了给阿尔弗雷德的电话。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>三、</p>
<p>八月的时候，阿尔弗雷德从加州搬回了麻省。</p>
<p>他回家的时候，亚瑟还没离开。</p>
<p>亚瑟比阿尔弗雷德上一次见到时苍老了不少——说“老”或许不合适，因为平心而论，除了亚瑟眼角的皱纹和变得圆滑的锐气，亚瑟还是一个风度翩翩、甚至可以说得上是英俊的中年男子。亚瑟坐在客厅的扶手椅里，双腿伸直交叉地放在脚凳上，翻动着报纸，在阿尔弗雷德推开门后，头也不抬地说：“欢迎回家。”</p>
<p>阳光从门边直达天花板的长方形巨型玻璃窗中射进屋里，刺眼得很，亚瑟却坐在阳光照不到的阴凉处，开了一盏落地灯，手指捏着报纸的右上角，手腕上的金属表带偶尔反射出灯光。</p>
<p>这一幕完完全全与阿尔弗雷德记忆中的样子重合，但他却不再有当年孩子气的狂躁。</p>
<p>阿尔弗雷德松了一口气。他把行李扔在门边，释然地冷静道：“是啊，我回来了。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>在收拾好房间后，阿尔弗雷德睡了一会儿。等他醒来时，已经过了阳光最毒辣的午后，窗外橙黄色的光线让人感到傍晚时的柔软。</p>
<p>阿尔弗雷德起身，站在窗边往外看。</p>
<p>令人感到惊讶的是，他家隔壁的住宅已经被高耸的墙体严严实实地包围住，围墙高得荒谬，以至于他站在二楼，也看不见隔壁院子里的一丁点绿色。</p>
<p>一只灰褐色的山雀从天空中降落到了围墙的顶上。那只雀鸟站在围墙上左顾右盼，像疑惑般晃动着肥胖的脖子，未几又忽扇着翅膀飞离。</p>
<p>在他记忆中，暗灰色围墙的另一侧，理应有一座栽种着美丽花朵、树木枝繁叶茂的美丽花园。</p>
<p>但现在，仿佛一切都变了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>晚饭的时候阿尔弗雷德向亚瑟提起了这件事。</p>
<p>“围墙已经建了一年了，从去年十月开始。”亚瑟说。</p>
<p>“难道街道委员会都不管吗？他们连屋顶的颜色都要插嘴，总不至于任由隔壁新来的胡乱修墙吧？”</p>
<p>“他们最开始管了，但没什么用。”</p>
<p>“天哪，隔壁搬来的是什么人？”</p>
<p>“伊万·布拉金斯基。”亚瑟轻轻地说，“他从来不在众人面前出现，也没有人想去打扰他。”</p>
<p>“斯拉夫人？所以这是什么意思？他在我们街区里有一个自己的小王国？是这个意思吗？”阿尔弗雷德有点生气。</p>
<p>“……是啊。”亚瑟想了想，说道。</p>
<p>“那你呢？为什么突然想回英国？”</p>
<p>亚瑟搅动周打汤的勺子顿了顿，“大概是我最后还是发现，新英格兰比不上旧英格兰。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>四、</p>
<p>阿尔弗雷德事后给街道管理委员会写了好几封投诉信，抱怨隔壁邻居的高墙影响社区环境的美观，要求委员会派人来监督隔壁的人把围墙拆除。但阿尔弗雷德的工作开始忙碌起来，加之投诉信都石沉大海、没有回音，他也没再放在心上。</p>
<p>但在周六早晨十点钟，阿尔弗雷德被一阵巨响惊醒。</p>
<p>他匆匆忙忙地披上外套下楼，打开门，只见一只巨大的树冠横倒在自家花园前的人行道上。网球般灿金而饱满的柠檬滚了一地。他穿着拖鞋走上草坪，把那些四散滚开的柠檬都捡起来，才看到好几个穿着深蓝色衬衫的工人从隔壁的围墙里走出来，戴上手套，搬起粗壮的树干，要将它搬到卡车上去。</p>
<p>阿尔弗雷德这时才看见这棵柠檬树死亡时的惨状。它被拦腰截断，断口上的锯纹错落有致。而被挖出的树根与枝干相比只有短短的一截。即便阿尔弗雷德想将这株柠檬树移植到自家的花园里也做不到。柠檬树已经死透了。</p>
<p>在工人们将柠檬树搬上卡车后，其中一个人在离开前，对着呆立在草坪上的阿尔弗雷德远远地喊了一句：“你可以把那几个柠檬留着！”说罢，便启动卡车，扬长而去。</p>
<p>阿尔弗雷德捧着那四五个柠檬，像捧着自己童年残存的一点回忆一样，回家放进冰箱里。他当机立断地又给居委会写了一份长达五页的投诉信，并打算工作日的时候亲自去一趟居委会的办公室。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>五、</p>
<p>阿尔弗雷德回到波士顿的时候，把他那只叫托尼的金毛寻回犬一并带了回来。这只狗是他两年前从要搬去台湾的朋友那里接回来的，现在只是三岁多一点，还是一个英俊健朗的青年。</p>
<p>阿尔弗雷德早晚都带着托尼外出散步，每每路过隔壁那幢被高墙围起的住宅时，托尼都会冲着紧锁着的铁门吼叫。阿尔弗雷德感叹，托尼不愧是他的宝贝，与他一条心。</p>
<p>但有一天早晨，托尼在铁栅栏门前不愿离去。它用鼻尖顶着门锁，呜咽一般哀鸣了一会儿，又往后退了两步，对着栏杆狂叫起来。</p>
<p>“托尼！托尼！”阿尔弗雷德紧紧地拽着牵引线，不停地叫托尼的名字，试图让它安静下来，但托尼只间或着呜咽两声，又继续吠叫着。</p>
<p>铁栅栏的另一侧突然传来隐约的呜咽和草木摩擦的声响。托尼停下叫声，焦虑地在铁门前打转。不一会儿，一只黑白色的西伯利亚哈士奇出现在栅栏门的另一侧。</p>
<p>这只哈士奇尚未长成，体型并不比托尼大。他迟疑地在铁门边踌躇不前，惹得托尼趴下前半身，透过栅栏门底部的缝隙，把长长的鼻子伸到另一侧去，又对那只哈士奇热情地摇动着刷子般的大尾巴。</p>
<p>哈士奇犹犹豫豫地走上前，支着前半身，像是要与托尼碰鼻。但从茂密的绿枝之后，传来了一个呼唤的声音。</p>
<p>“Трубка！”</p>
<p>那是一个属于成年男子、却又有少年般清朗质感的声音。</p>
<p>这应该是属于这座被高墙围起的花园和住宅的主人的声音。</p>
<p>阿尔弗雷德没由来地期待起来，并感到了紧张。</p>
<p>但那个主人却没有露面。在他的呼唤下，那只哈士奇几乎立刻掉转头，跑进了郁郁葱葱的绿色之后，毫不理会在它身后吠叫的托尼，更不会理会托尼的呜咽。</p>
<p>“没出息！”阿尔弗雷德低声咒骂了一句，连拖带拽地把托尼拉走了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>六、</p>
<p>在收到阿尔弗雷德狂轰滥炸般的投诉电话和信件之后，社区居委会终于派人来到了阿尔弗雷德家隔壁的住宅，打算要和屋主谈一谈。</p>
<p>他们来的时候阿尔弗雷德正在上班，所以一切都是他在事后听亚瑟转述的。</p>
<p>“他们中午的时候来待了一会儿就离开了。”</p>
<p>“所以隔壁那个人要把围墙拆掉吗？”阿尔弗雷德兴致勃勃地问。</p>
<p>“不，他们协商后，决定让我们的邻居种上爬山虎，这样围墙就不是光秃秃、灰蒙蒙的石墙，而是绿油油的植物墙了。”亚瑟说。</p>
<p>“这简直荒谬！”阿尔弗雷德大叫道，“我们的邻居是享有特权吗？他根本就是破坏街道的美观和社区的和谐！”</p>
<p>“……阿尔弗雷德，你别管了。”亚瑟叹了一口气，对着在房间里坐立不安的阿尔弗雷德说，“他的围墙没有阻碍我们院子里的光照，没有打扰到我们的生活，在种上枫藤之后，连影响美观这一点都不成问题了。你也是个成年人，你就不能让大家都过得安宁一些？”</p>
<p>“反正你也要搬回英国了，这对你当然没什么影响。”阿尔弗雷德怒气冲冲地说，“你到底什么时候走？”</p>
<p>“很快。”亚瑟说。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>七、</p>
<p>没过几天，搬家公司就为亚瑟送来了打包行李用的硬纸箱，足足有十个。而亚瑟的书在装满十个纸箱后，还有不少摆放在书架上。</p>
<p>阿尔弗雷德从不知道亚瑟有这么多书。他知道亚瑟是个成功的小说作家，他以二战前后的欧洲为背景的小说为他两次赢得了普利策小说奖，这两部小说和他其他众多作品也多次成为纽约时报年度销售冠军。但没人说小说家就得爱读书，虽然这一点多少也不言自明。</p>
<p>阿尔弗雷德下班回家以后从书房走过，也路过了那十个箱子。其中一个尚未密封的纸箱的最上层放了一本老旧的王尔德童话选，锁线装订的书页松松散散，看上去几乎要脱落。深绿色硬皮封面的页边被磨损得翻白，手摸上去就能摸到绒绒的纸屑，内页的右下角也有濡湿又风干的痕迹。</p>
<p>阿尔弗雷德记得这一本书。在他还小、需要亚瑟陪伴才能入睡的时候，亚瑟经常在睡前读给他听。里面的五个故事，他曾经把每一个都倒背如流。</p>
<p>他拿起童话选，冲在一旁弯腰收拾旧书的亚瑟问：“这本书留给我吧？”</p>
<p>亚瑟抬头看了那本书一眼，点点头，“如果你想要的话。”说罢，又继续低下头，对比起两本旧书，像是在思考应该带哪一本走。</p>
<p>阿尔弗雷德捏着书脊，趾高气扬地评价：“我搞不懂你为什么要把书带走。你完全可以到英格兰了再买新的。”</p>
<p>亚瑟头也不抬地反问：“那你为什么要把那本书留下？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>夜里，阿尔弗雷德洗完澡，躺在起居室的沙发上，借着落地灯的灯光，翻看着那一本又破又旧的童话选。要说老实话，他年幼时，不喜欢其中的任何一个，因为每一个都让他感到痛苦。他曾多次在听完故事以后泪眼迷蒙地问亚瑟，为什么快乐王子不快乐？为什么夜莺死去了，玫瑰也被抛弃？为什么休伊总觉得是汉斯的错？</p>
<p>亚瑟告诉他：“不是每一个人所付出的努力都会被欣赏，不是每一个人的牺牲都会被纪念。大数人都很自私——我只能告诉你，这样做是不好的，却也是最安全的。”    </p>
<p>    “那巨人呢？他明明已经不自私了，他明明已经把花园分享给小朋友们了，他是个好人呀……”</p>
<p>那个时候，亚瑟摸着他的头发，撩开他的刘海，吻了一下他的额头，“阿尔，在这个世界上，快乐是最难得的。不是所有人都能快乐，也不是所有人都能得到他们想要的，不论是人还是事。”</p>
<p>“那亚蒂，你快乐吗？”</p>
<p>亚瑟眼睑垂下来，遮住了他碧绿色的眼睛，“……不，我不快乐。”说罢，他便起身，匆匆关了房间里的灯，向他道了一声晚安便离开。</p>
<p>阿尔弗雷德的那一句“为什么”始终没有问出口。他最初因想不明白而逐渐淡忘，只记得自己曾暗暗下决心，自己要做一个快乐的人，要得到所有自己想要的一切。而等到他做到了能够锁心所欲的时候，他已经不需要再问那一句“为什么”了。</p>
<p>从阿尔弗雷德十六岁那一年仲夏时起，他想，他就明白了亚瑟不快乐的根源。</p>
<p>亚瑟是个隐瞒性向的同性恋。他不可能快乐。</p>
<p>就像现在。</p>
<p>亚瑟晚饭之后就出门了，一直到深夜仍然未归。阿尔弗雷德现在很理解这一点——倘若亚瑟要与他的同性情人幽会，他们只能选在漆黑的夜里相见。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>八、</p>
<p>阿尔弗雷德家的后院是一片占地面积好几百平方米的小高尔夫球场。不用说，这也是按照亚瑟的意愿修建的，照亚瑟的话来说，高尔夫球场是和出版商约谈时去的场所，平时闲暇无事想要挥杆的话，在自己家中就够了。</p>
<p>但阿尔弗雷德却寻思着将后院改造成游泳池加网球场。一来是为了供自己取乐，还有一个原因则是后院昂贵的草皮让他没办法把托尼拴在院子里。这只活跃的成年犬喜欢在草地上刨坑，用不了多久就能让上千元的草场坑坎不平，而需要重新翻修。钱不是问题，但自家后院总是尘土飞扬总不是件让人开心的事，尤其是——阿尔弗雷德将需要每一天去外面遛狗。</p>
<p>他已经受够了托尼在隔壁邻居家的铁门前驻足狂吠的折磨。</p>
<p>不过，托尼倒很识货地喜欢在铺满昂贵草皮的后院里玩耍。有时候阿尔弗雷德也想偷懒、懒得出门，就随它去了。</p>
<p>阿尔弗雷德远远对托尼扔了个橡胶飞盘，托尼矫健地一跃，在空中叼住飞盘，快步跑回阿尔弗雷德身边，把飞盘还给他，嬉闹般趴下前半身，要求再玩一次，随后便又跑远。</p>
<p>光是这样，托尼能玩一整个早上。</p>
<p>但托尼不知道什么时候从阿尔弗雷德的房间里翻出了有澳大利亚网球选手肯·罗斯沃尔签名的网球，叼到阿尔弗雷德跟前，想玩点不一样的。</p>
<p>阿尔弗雷德从托尼嘴里拿出那颗被口水浸湿，连马克笔的字迹都模糊起来的网球，想了想，扔了出去。</p>
<p>荧光黄色的网球在空中划出一个漂亮的抛物线，直直、远远地飞出去，远得超出了阿尔弗雷德的预期，翻过将他家与隔壁住宅隔开的高得的惊人的围墙，再不见踪迹。</p>
<p>“该死！”阿尔弗雷德插着腰看着消失在空中的网球，咒骂道。</p>
<p>他把托尼带回内室，关上通往后院的玻璃推拉门，套了个外套就往邻居家去。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>阿尔弗雷德在隔壁住宅那扇如监狱围栏般的黑色铁门前踌躇了许久才按下门铃。</p>
<p>他按了一下，等了几秒，无人应答，便又按了一下。初秋时，路边橡木的树冠尚还茂密，风吹过时“沙沙”作响，使得按过门铃而得不到回应的沉默越发尴尬。</p>
<p>阿尔弗雷德在黑铁门前等待了十余分钟，又按了好几次门铃，但无一例外地没有人应答。</p>
<p>他突然生气这个无礼邻居的气来。他的怒火不是事出无因，而是无数让他感到不快的细节累加在一起——阿尔弗雷德讨厌别人不能令他称心如意。</p>
<p>他最后按了一次门铃，在仍旧没人应门之后，从自家车库里翻找出了一个伸拉的长梯搭在后院的围墙上，而他则顺着梯子往墙头爬去。</p>
<p>托尼在地面上冲他疯狂地吼叫，像是表达它的担忧，甚至围着梯脚团团转，想去把亚瑟找来。但亚瑟出门办事去了，它谁都找不到——结果就更急切地对阿尔弗雷德吠叫起来。</p>
<p>阿尔弗雷德却丝毫不理会。他伸手利落地爬上五六米高的围墙，翻过墙头，纵身一跃——</p>
<p>在他落地的瞬间，另一道犬吠像是呼应着托尼一般响起。阿尔弗雷德知道这是邻居家的哈士奇，但他丝毫不担心自己会有什么危险。谁都知道哈士奇性格极度热情友好，不是护院犬，不会伤人。</p>
<p>“乖孩子，乖孩子……”阿尔弗雷德安抚地冲哈士奇伸出手，想要摸摸它的脑袋。</p>
<p>然而，阿尔弗雷德抬头时，目光却对上了一个黑洞洞的枪眼。托枪的手很稳，那枪口直直地对准他的额头，与他的距离不出三十厘米，枪身却没有丝毫晃动。</p>
<p>阿尔弗雷德僵了片刻，有那么一瞬间，冷汗几乎要顺着他的脊柱落下。</p>
<p>“你在做什么？”一个带着东欧口音的声音问到。</p>
<p>阿尔弗雷德抬起头，望向拿猎枪对着他的人。</p>
<p>那是一个容貌十分英俊的中年男人，约摸与亚瑟年轻一些，他面部轮廓的线条柔和，但又有着不知道从哪里透露出的坚毅与阴郁。他昂着下巴，像猎人打量被逼入死角的猎物一般，冷冷地盯着阿尔弗雷德。</p>
<p>阿尔弗雷德放松下来。他伸出手，掌心堵住枪口，手指包握住枪杆。</p>
<p>“我来拿我扔进来的网球——你介不介意把枪拿开，这样让我觉得很不安全。”</p>
<p>“不。”那男人稳稳地举着枪，毫不慌乱地任由自己的枪口紧贴阿尔弗雷德的皮肉，根本不怕擦枪走火会射穿阿尔弗雷德的心脏，“你先回答我的问题。你是谁？你在这里干什么？”</p>
<p>“我叫阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯，如果你是问这个——还有，我是你的邻居。至于我在这里做什么——我告诉过你了，我是来捡球的。”阿尔弗雷德无奈地说。</p>
<p>那男人冷冰冰地咧了咧嘴角，“隔壁住的是亚瑟·柯克兰。而你捡球——你为什么不按门铃？没经过主人的允许私闯民宅——我相信你们美国人的法律会把这种行为判定为‘非法入侵’。”</p>
<p>“亚瑟·柯克兰是我表哥，更别说隔壁的房产是我父母留给我的遗产，我就是你的邻居。而且，只有我才会有正义感地要求拆除你家这个该死的围墙！还有，刚才，我按门铃至少按了十分钟，倒是我应该问问你为什么不开门？”</p>
<p>那男人在听见亚瑟是阿尔弗雷德的表兄时就将猎枪放了下来。他冲坐在一边吐舌头的哈士奇低声说了一句舌头打卷的外语，哈士奇便听话地跑开了。他对阿尔弗雷德说：“你不能指望别人一天二十四小时都守在门铃边吧？我刚才在洗澡，没听见。但这也不是什么能让你私闯民宅的合理的理由。”他上下一打量阿尔弗雷德，最后眼神定焦在阿尔弗雷德脸上，“不过你确实是亚瑟的表弟。你长得很像他。”</p>
<p>“我和他可一点都不像。”阿尔弗雷德冷笑了一声，不满地说道。他冲那男人伸出手，“介意把拉我一把吗？”</p>
<p>那男人耸了耸肩，抓住阿尔弗雷德的手，用力将他拉起。那男人的手掌宽大，凉且干燥。阿尔弗雷德用力一握，顺势站起来，但他脚踝却立刻感到一阵酸痛，痛得他腿一软，又跌坐在地，还把那男人也拉了个趔趄，差点摔倒。</p>
<p>那男人看笑话一样看着他，阿尔弗雷德却毫不在意，且一副恶作剧得逞的可恶模样。“现在你只有两个选择，把我送回家，或者请我去你家里坐一坐，休息一会儿——”</p>
<p>“我也可以让你就坐在这里，等休息好了再爬回去。”那男人不咸不淡地说。</p>
<p>阿尔弗雷德被那男人拒人于千里之外的冷淡气笑了，“——我们是邻居，你能友好一点吗？”</p>
<p>哈士奇叼着荧光色的棒球喘着气跑了回来，等那男人从它口中把棒球取出，它还张大嘴，不停地吐舌头，像邀功一样。那男人的表情顿时像融化的冰，他弯下腰，笑眯眯地揉了揉哈士奇的脑袋，又夸奖似地咕哝了一句外语。</p>
<p>那男人直起身，面向阿尔弗雷德，要将棒球递给他。阿尔弗雷德伸手去取——那男人哼笑了一声，收回手，举过头顶，用力一抛——荧光色的棒球又在空中划出一道弧线，飞过围墙，掉进阿尔弗雷尔自家的院子里。</p>
<p>阿尔弗雷德无话可说。那男人这时候直接抓住阿尔弗雷德尚未来得及收回的手，一把将他拉拽起身。他把阿尔弗雷德的手臂搭在自己的肩膀上，说：“我把球还给你了。现在——你还想上我们家喝茶吗？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>阿尔弗雷德在起身之后才注意到他置身于一座美丽的花园。住在他隔壁的古怪男人将这座花园打理得很好。后院的墙边每隔几米便栽种着一棵细瘦的白桦树，像是刚从树林中移植到这里。虽然树干只有一个可乐的易拉罐般粗细，白桦却长得挺拔，尚显得稀疏的年轻的树枝向四周伸展着，枝头挂着已经开始泛着橙黄的椭圆形叶子。往外走几步，就走进了一片茂盛的向日葵花田。</p>
<p>白桦树尚未完全长开的树苗与高高的水泥墙将一整片灿金色的向日葵花田包围起来，像是荆棘在保护着城堡地窖里的宝藏。比人还高的向日葵直挺挺地立着，巨大的金色花盘张扬地朝空中张望，像是无数个太阳。</p>
<p>那男人搀扶着阿尔弗雷德走上被泥土垫高的小径，向日葵的花杆随着他们的动作摇摆，阿尔弗雷德隐约闻到了一股仿佛碾碎的玫瑰花瓣的味道。他们穿过花田，那男人带阿尔弗雷德走上了房屋墙体外侧的楼梯，来到了二楼的阳台。</p>
<p>阳台上摆放着有些粗糙的漆着陈旧绿色的桌椅，矮桌的正中央插着一束洁白的琼花。</p>
<p>那男人让阿尔弗雷德坐下，自己转身进室内待了片刻，等再出来时，手中已经拿着一个托盘，托盘上放着精致的骨瓷茶具和一个装着暗红色胶状物的玻璃罐。</p>
<p>他把托盘放在小茶几上，从茶壶中倾倒出红褐色的液体进杯子中，也坐下来。</p>
<p>“你喝红茶吗？”他问阿尔弗雷德。但没等阿尔弗雷德说话，他便径自拧开玻璃罐的铁盖子，用小木勺从玻璃罐里深深一舀，把东西倒进茶杯里搅拌匀后，又把茶杯推到阿尔弗雷德面前。</p>
<p>“这是什么？”阿尔弗雷德问。</p>
<p>“樱桃酱。”说话间，他也给自己舀了两勺，又意犹未尽地舔了舔勺子。</p>
<p>“不，我是问你为什么要在红茶里加这个。”</p>
<p>“因为好吃。”他喝了一口茶，露出了一个满足的笑容，驱散了先前的戾气和阴郁。他眼睛和眉毛都笑得弯弯的，看上去有一种与年龄不符的天真和稚气，“你也尝尝看。这是我自己做的，加了不少糖，味道很好。”</p>
<p>阿尔弗雷德喝了一口，赞许地点点头，“还不错。不过，你从哪里弄来的樱桃？”</p>
<p>那男人讶异地挑高了眉毛看着阿尔弗雷德，“我当然是去超市买的，离这里不远的那个，不然还能怎么样呢？”</p>
<p>阿尔弗雷德耸耸肩，“我以为你从来不出门。我从没见过你出门——不光没见过你出门，你砌了这么高的围墙。我以为你是个独居的怪物，或者有点什么心理问题，不然怎么会让自己的家像个监狱或者是集中营？”</p>
<p>“说得好像你去过一样。”那男人放下了茶杯。</p>
<p>“我没去过，但电视上的录像还少吗？高得好像连鸟都飞不进去的石墙，铁栅栏和铁丝网，总归就只有这几样东西。不过你家的花园很漂亮。”阿尔弗雷德由衷地说。</p>
<p>的确。从二楼看向整座后花园的向日葵花田，与行走在其中时又不太一样了。每一棵向日葵的颜色都是饱满的金黄色，茎秆茁壮，支撑着又圆又大的花盘仰视着太阳。在阳光里，整个后院都泛着金黄的光泽，到处都金光闪闪。</p>
<p>但阿尔弗雷德却说：“等冬天的时候，向日葵枯萎的时候你的花园要怎么办？”</p>
<p>“但是等冬天到了，就会下雪啊。”那男人说，“大雪堆上几米厚，哪里都是白茫茫的，什么都看不见了。”</p>
<p>“不，人们还是能看见你家的围墙。”阿尔弗雷德问，“你究竟为什么要建这么高的围墙？”</p>
<p>“因为我想一个人待着。”</p>
<p>“那你真是个孤僻的人。”阿尔弗雷德评价道。</p>
<p>那男人不置可否地笑了，“是啊。”</p>
<p>“你不是美国人。”阿尔弗雷德判断，“你是从哪里来的？从欧洲的什么地方吗？波兰？捷克？”</p>
<p>那个男人摇头。他伸出手，指了指东方的天空。</p>
<p>“……太阳？”阿尔弗雷德瞠目结舌。</p>
<p>“不。”那个男人说，“我来自苏联。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>那天下午回家后，阿尔弗雷德才想起来自己甚至没和隔壁那个古怪的邻居做正式的自我介绍，他也不知道那位邻居究竟叫什么名字。</p>
<p>他尝试性地问了亚瑟。</p>
<p>正在处理信件的亚瑟身形顿了顿，在阿尔弗雷德问第二次时，才转向他说：“他就是伊万·布拉金斯基。我早就告诉过你。”</p>
<p>阿尔弗雷德不以为然，“怎么？他是什么很有名的人物吗？”</p>
<p>“哦，是的。”亚瑟看着他，静静地说。</p>
<p>阿尔弗雷德无言地望着亚瑟，眼见着亚瑟低头从书桌第一层的抽屉里拿出了一个文件夹，又从中抽出了一本《大西洋月刊》杂志，递给阿尔弗雷德。</p>
<p>封面是一个男人的剪影，有一句用白色粗体字写成的引言说道——“被国家反对的人”。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>九、</p>
<p>“伊万·伊万诺维奇·布拉金斯基，苏联作家与不同政见者，生于1927年的彼得格勒，长在斯大林统治的苏联下。其父在大清洗期间被流放至西伯利亚，此后杳无音讯，其母与祖父母一同将伊万抚养长大。他父母带给他的教育是沙俄时期的中产阶级教育。其父在沙俄时期曾在就读莫斯科大学的医学系，其母则完成了在叶卡捷琳娜中学的教育，通读德法著作。这个家庭崇尚自由，然而伊万幼时曾是坚定的共产主义信徒和斯大林崇拜者，与彼时众多青少年一样。在其父于一九三五年被逮捕后，伊万并未对国家政体产生怀疑。他在十五岁时以优异成绩考入彼得格勒大学文学系之后，在彼得格勒之围时参军，与苏联军队一路西进，最终抵达柏林。</p>
<p>参军对伊万·布拉金斯基的人生产生了不可忽视的影响。战争期间，布拉金斯基创作的多首爱国诗歌曾在报刊上发表，这使他在苏联文学界崭露头角。诚然，他信仰共产主义，但苏联军队在东进期间的残暴行径，使他产生不认同感。他在与家人的通信中大肆批评这一情况，然而信件被结截获之后，被苏联秘密警察严密监控，最终在一九四六年被关进监狱，在狱中度过八年。</p>
<p>斯大林死后，在他一九五四年初被释放，被分配至下洛夫哥罗德附近的村庄小学教授俄文。他没有停止写作，反而因发表反斯大林的文章受到苏联领导人赫鲁晓夫的赞赏。一九五七年时，布拉金斯基被招入苏联作家协会，回到莫斯科，开始创作以彼得格勒围城战为主题的长篇小说——《不灭的火》。《不灭的火》为布拉金斯基赢得五九年的苏联国家文学奖一等奖和六〇年的列宁文学奖，时年三十岁出头的布拉金斯基成为获得列宁文学奖最年轻的苏联作家，同时也是苏联文坛最闪耀的彗星。之后，布拉金斯基依然将创作的主题集中在他战时的经验上，并于一九六二年发表中篇小说《柏林漫记》，书中记载了布拉金斯基所在的军队在进入柏林后至他被捕入狱前的见闻，同样对斯大林掌控下的体制提出了最尖锐的质询。《柏林漫记》让布拉金斯基再次获得当年的苏联文学奖。《柏林》及类似作品让布拉金斯基成为赫鲁晓夫的座上宾。布拉金斯基对语言的把握与天赋，甚至让赫鲁晓夫同意由他撰写部分演讲稿。</p>
<p>然而，在赫鲁晓夫失势之后，布拉金斯基受到勃日列涅夫轻视，他在文章中对苏联、斯大林式政体的批判，让他再次处于被政府逮捕的危险之中。他在一九六六年写成的《狱中日记》与反应苏联社会现状的《通讯录》未能批准被苏联发表。在意大利出版商的帮助下，《狱中日记》与《通讯录》于同年先后在意大利出版，并被翻译成英、法、德等多种文字，在西方世界广为流传，这使得布拉金斯基名声大噪，凭借《通讯录》获得一九六七年的诺贝尔文学奖。</p>
<p>但获奖让伊万·布拉金斯基的处境更遭。他被迫退出苏联作家协会，不允许发表任何文章作品，最终在一九六八年被苏联政府驱逐。他在西德停留一年后，来到美国，正式成为流亡作家。……”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>——《伊万·布拉金斯基，被国家反对的人》</p>
<p>刊登于《大西洋月刊》一九六九年十二月刊</p>
<p>                                                             </p>
<p>十、</p>
<p>阿尔弗雷德辗转反侧，他没有想到他的邻居有过这样的过往。</p>
<p>在黑暗中，他床头电子表的分秒分隔符号一闪一闪。</p>
<p>从阿尔弗雷德的床上，透过他窗帘的白色薄纱，刚好能望见隔壁住宅高高的阁楼。灯光一直亮在那间阁楼里，直到阿尔弗雷德睡去。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>十一、</p>
<p>清晨，伊万被一阵急促的门铃唤醒。</p>
<p>时钟的时针刚过六点，窗帘外的天空才发出蒙蒙微光，分明是刚破晓的模样。他翻个身，把头捂进被子里，想重回梦乡，门铃却不肯饶过他，一声响似一声，“叮咚”“叮咚”叫个不停。</p>
<p>伊万从床上爬起来，一打开门，就听见几声犬吠。他听得出特鲁布卡渴切的吠叫声，也因此感到了几分愧疚，但另一个声音却显得有几分陌生，但又不是全然没有听见过。听起来有点像是隔壁……</p>
<p>伊万黑着脸往外走，果然走到门口时，透过铁门上蔓藤叶之间的缝隙，他看见一个年轻男人身着运动服、朝气蓬勃又跃跃欲试的笑脸。</p>
<p>“阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯。”伊万面色不善地面对这个扰人清梦的家伙，“你想做什么？”</p>
<p>“感谢您还记得我的名字，”阿尔弗雷德十分夸张地后退一步，佯装给伊万行了一个脱帽礼，“我只是想问问，我们要不要一块儿去遛狗？”他指了指在门后不停对他咬耳朵，呜咽地扒弄门缝的哈士奇犬特鲁布卡，说，“这个小家伙好像很想跟我们一起走。我早上和托尼一路过，他就冲我们狂叫，我猜想它是想和托尼一块儿玩。”</p>
<p>“谢谢你的好意，但如果不是必要，我不想出去。”伊万低头摸了摸特鲁布卡的脑袋。</p>
<p>特鲁布卡呜咽着委屈地趴坐在他脚边。</p>
<p>伊万原本以为这样就能打发阿尔弗雷德，但他显然想错了。阿尔弗雷德沉默地望了他片刻，突然又笑眯眯地提议，“那我帮你遛呢？这样一来，你不用出门，特鲁布卡也能出来玩，一举两得吧？”</p>
<p>那张神采飞扬的脸上写满了理所当然。</p>
<p>伊万的目光犹疑地在阿尔弗雷德与特鲁布卡之间游走，最后败在了特鲁布卡祈求的眼神下。他点了点头。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>阿尔弗雷德把特鲁布卡带回伊万家时正值早餐时间，伊万已经起床，而且收拾过了客厅。为了答谢阿尔弗雷德，他为阿尔弗雷德准备了丰盛的早餐。</p>
<p>餐桌上的透明花瓶里插着鲜艳的玫瑰花，面包篮里有牛角包、法棍、奶油甜酥、巧克力面包，还有其他发酵面包。伊万在厨房里煎鸡蛋，让阿尔弗雷德在外头随便坐，甚至在早晨给他倒了一小杯葡萄酒，请他尝尝味道。</p>
<p>阿尔弗雷德婉拒了，选择把橙汁拿在手中。他的盘子里已经盛上了意大利香肠和培根，油花在白瓷盘里漫开。盘子里还放了几个叫不出名字的小薄饼，餐盘一边是果酱和黄油。但阿尔弗雷德拿着橙汁，在伊万还没有入座时在伊万的餐厅、客厅间走来走去。</p>
<p>餐桌的一角放了一堆凌乱的书稿，压在打字机下头。阿尔弗雷德上前顺手翻了几页。书稿上有两种字体。一种是潦草的铅笔与钢笔自己，另一种是在边页上的红色批注，如果说黑色字体是作者，那红色字体显然就是伊万的编辑了，只是这个字体让阿尔弗雷德感到眼熟，他总觉得自己在哪里见到过……</p>
<p>红色的手写字体极其华丽，流畅、行云流水得像是经过长年的书法练习。在美国或许没有人有过这个习惯，但在欧洲，如果说是在英国……</p>
<p>    “坐下来吃饭吧！”这时候伊万端着两个小餐盘从厨房走出来。</p>
<p>餐盘上各盛着一个金黄的煎蛋，油光剔透，蛋清的边缘被煎得卷起来，泛着焦黄，看起来就觉得酥脆可口，让人食指大动。</p>
<p>“你的早餐做得可真丰盛。”阿尔弗雷德一边吃着，一边指着盘中的薄饼问，“这是什么？”</p>
<p>“布林尼，俄罗斯人的可丽饼，我喜欢吃这个，还有香蕉燕麦糊里面再打个鸡蛋，非常美味——你想尝尝吗？”</p>
<p>“……不了，谢谢。”阿尔弗雷德直白地拒绝。“你的早餐可真丰盛。”</p>
<p>“我本来还会有一个朋友一起过来用餐，但他临时不来了。”</p>
<p>你的那个朋友是谁？</p>
<p>阿尔弗雷德突然想问。但即便是他，也明白这句话的不合时宜，于是将问题咽回去，改换了一个问题。他冲桌上的打字机伸了伸下巴，“这是你的小说吗？”</p>
<p>“是。”</p>
<p>伊万在用餐时动作十分优雅。出自苏联的他，在用餐习惯方面并没有“工人阶级”的粗犷,反倒有一种，在阿尔弗雷德看来是欧洲贵族特有的滞缓，像是在刻意消磨旁人的耐心。但这也许也是他的成见。今天在伊万身上，阿尔弗雷德总想起亚瑟那个拘泥于礼仪、却又道貌岸然的老怪物。</p>
<p> “所以你现在还在写作吗？”阿尔弗雷德又问。</p>
<p>伊万的动作一滞，“偶尔写，写得少了。”</p>
<p>“为什么呢？”</p>
<p>    “这里实在离我想写的世界太远了。我想写的是苏联又不是这里。”</p>
<p>伊万突然又否定自己。“但也不是。我年轻的时候也不是只写发生在苏联的事的。”</p>
<p>“《柏林漫记》？”阿尔弗雷德突然想起来。</p>
<p>“你看过我的书？”</p>
<p>“没有，只是听说过……”</p>
<p>“哈，我很喜欢那一本。所有人都说《通讯录》和《狱中日记》更好，但我最喜欢的其实是《柏林漫记》。那个时候我还很年轻，无所畏惧，不害怕我会有朝一日……”伊万的话音戛然而止。</p>
<p>然而阿尔弗雷德对他的停顿无知无觉：“那你在畏惧什么呢？不常出门，也不再经常写作，你把你自己都关起来了。很显然你在怕。但你连你的国家都抛弃了，你是最勇敢的人。你在怕什么？”</p>
<p>伊万猛地抬头看他。</p>
<p>他看向阿尔弗雷德，对他咧开嘴，不知道是嘲讽还是自嘲地笑起来。</p>
<p>“你们美国人就是这一点最讨厌。你给我滚吧。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>十二、</p>
<p>但这顿早餐最后并没有以阿尔弗雷德离开而告终。不知出于什么心理，阿尔弗雷德坚持着坐在座位上，淡定自若地使用餐具。倒是伊万，最后是他把刀叉拍在桌上，发出“啪嗒”的声响后又“唰”地从椅子上站起来往外走。</p>
<p>他在自己家里让阿尔弗雷德滚出去，结果是他自己扔下阿尔弗雷德跑了。</p>
<p>阿尔弗雷德觉得伊万真是个有趣的人。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>中午午休的时候，阿尔弗雷德在公司楼下的书店里买了一本《柏林漫记》，打算好好看看这本伊万最喜欢的作品。下班后，他回到家中随便吃了点晚餐，就躺在沙发上看书。</p>
<p>不得不说，伊万在世界范围内的名声不是徒有虚名。他对语言的把握极度精准，这种精妙不体现在母语的措辞上，而是人类共有的对环境的掌控，以至于即便文字被翻译成英文，小说开篇对柏林残垣断壁的描写依旧栩栩如生。</p>
<p>男主角在面对废墟时冷漠，人性却让他质询人生。在柏林的生活让他怀疑了很多东西，首当其冲的就是苏联军官鼓励士兵奸淫妇女的决定。为什么呢？那些发生在他们身上的痛苦、绝望、仇恨，难道一定要让它们再度重演，才能获得和解？如果再来一次呢？如果永无终止呢？人与人一定要毫无理智地互相纠缠吗？那再换言之，被伤害的人又何错之有？他在柏林无尽的黑夜里游走，遇到了更多问题。</p>
<p>更多他无法解答的问题。</p>
<p>“阿尔弗雷德。”</p>
<p>这一声呼唤叫得阿尔弗雷德浑身一哆嗦，他一抬头，顺着灯光，亚瑟在门廊处看着他。</p>
<p>阿尔弗雷德看书看到废寝忘食的地步还是人生少有的经历，他手里的《柏林漫记》还剩下薄薄几页，窗外头的红霞满天就已经是夜幕遮盖了。他把书倒扣在桌上，“有事吗？”</p>
<p>他走到亚瑟身边。</p>
<p>亚瑟身上有一股捣碎的玫瑰花瓣的气味。这让他莫名其妙地想起了伊万家花瓶中总会插着的、沾着露水的玫瑰。</p>
<p>亚瑟拿出一叠书稿放在进门处的鞋柜上，对阿尔弗雷德说，“我周五就走了，该收拾的我都收拾的差不多了，你也不要给我留任何惊喜。”</p>
<p>“回英国？那你这些是在英国出版了？”阿尔弗雷德用下巴朝书稿顶了顶。</p>
<p>“这不是我写的，不由我决定。我很想让英国读者最先读到，不过，”亚瑟无奈地耸肩，没有说下去。</p>
<p>书稿上有一行打印的字——“文明的孩子”。这是一份打印的稿件。</p>
<p>阿尔弗雷德直接把稿件拿起来，翻开来看。亚瑟伸手抢夺却无果。</p>
<p>阿尔弗雷德翻了几页，先是闻到了浓郁的酒精气味，接着是洒出的花茶与果酱，最后的最后，还有浓郁的玫瑰花与向日葵的混合香气——阿尔弗雷德在第二页看见了书稿的署名。</p>
<p>伊万·布拉金斯基。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>十三、</p>
<p>翌日，阿尔弗雷德又来到伊万家门口。</p>
<p>昨天大发脾气的伊万没有开门见他，而是把特鲁布卡拴在门外。特鲁布卡看见阿尔弗雷德，欢快地叫了两声，趴下上半身冲阿尔弗雷德摇尾巴。</p>
<p>阿尔弗雷德牵着它和托尼在周围的公园里转了几圈，在七点多的时候把特鲁布卡牵了回去。他没有像伊万那样避而不见，但是在按下门铃之后，笑眯眯地等伊万走出来。</p>
<p>伊万在见到阿尔弗雷德时，显然身形一滞。</p>
<p>“不请我进去坐坐？喝杯橙汁什么的，”阿尔弗雷德把特鲁布卡的绳子交给伊万，“看在我帮你遛狗的份上。”</p>
<p>伊万气鼓鼓地瞪视阿尔弗雷德，两个人在门口僵持了好一会儿，最后是伊万败下阵来。他将阿尔弗雷德引进屋内，又为阿尔弗雷德准备早餐。</p>
<p>玻璃花瓶中插着玫瑰花枝，而前一日乱七八糟堆作一堆的手稿已经被整整齐齐地收理好，搁在一边。在手稿第一页，红色的华丽钢笔字写着标题——《文明的孩子》。</p>
<p>历史真实以惊人的相似性在重复着自己。<br/>    血液涌上阿尔弗雷德的大脑。</p>
<p>一些小细节串在一起。</p>
<p>亚瑟回家的时间与伊万家客厅关灯的时间，亚瑟对伊万的了解……对，亚瑟他大多数时候都看不起别人，怎么会这么了解一个同行业的作家？又怎么会这么恰好，与伊万做邻居？还有就是伊万家永远不缺的玫瑰花，而亚瑟身上的向日葵花香气与伊万相仿。</p>
<p>这意味着什么？</p>
<p>亚瑟在夜里的幽会是同伊万在一起，那伊万是他的情人吗？伊万也是……同性恋？</p>
<p>那这又算什么？</p>
<p>他阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯在其中又扮演什么样的角色？<br/>    他仿佛若无其事地问伊万，“这本是你的新书，你在写什么？”</p>
<p>“随便写的一些散文，随笔……关于我梦里的家乡。你表哥是个好人，我能在这个街区安顿下来也都多亏了他。”</p>
<p>“亚瑟？你确定你说的是亚瑟·柯克兰？他能得到这样的评价真是不容易。”他佯作漫不经心，“你们是怎么认识的？战前？”</p>
<p>伊万手里用刀叉笔划着，用刀尖一下戳破了蛋黄。金色的蛋汁从薄薄一层的蛋清里流出来，浸满白色的瓷盘。</p>
<p>“是在柏林吗？像《柏林漫记》里阿列克谢碰见道格拉斯那样？”阿尔弗雷德追问。</p>
<p>伊万瞪大眼睛。</p>
<p>阿尔弗雷德耸耸肩，“我把书买回来看过了，一本自传体小说，好看，精彩，作为一本世界级别的名著无可指摘。”</p>
<p>伊万盯着他看了几秒，低下头，“对，你说的没错。我们是在柏林认识的。和书里写得差不多，他那个时候是被不列颠政府边缘化的社会主义作家，而我只是个俄罗斯士兵。他是我的大前辈，教会我很多东西，不论是观察的角度，还是写作技法。我庆幸我那时候会说英语，他因为共产主义，俄语说得也不赖。”说罢，伊万又喝了一口酒，“是的，就是在柏林。在柏林的废墟、妇女儿童的哭嚎、遍地死尸和高高在上的盘旋的轰炸机下，我遇见他了。”</p>
<p>这时候想起来伊万都能感受到理想破灭时的绝望。但好在那时候亚瑟给了他一个拥抱。</p>
<p>这是一个伊万从阿尔弗雷德那里夺走的拥抱。</p>
<p>但奇怪的是，阿尔弗雷德没有想象中的愤怒。他不再拘泥于他缺失的童年，但相对的，他反倒想补足伊万失去的梦。《柏林》一书记录得太过真实，那种失去理想、被撕碎翅膀的苦痛与折磨，像是用刻刀毫不留情地在心脏上刮划。阿尔弗雷德无法想象伊万是如何在失去了精神支柱后又被苏联当局逮捕。换成是他，他也会愿意给伊万一个拥抱。</p>
<p>他甚至想取代亚瑟。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>取代亚瑟？</p>
<p>阿尔弗雷德突然质问自己。</p>
<p>取代亚瑟做什么呢？</p>
<p>他突然意识到花瓶中的玫瑰花枝是七朵艳黄色的玫瑰。</p>
<p>——偷偷爱着你。</p>
<p>这……就是亚瑟在秘密吗？还只是阿尔弗雷德的臆？那阿尔弗雷德自己又是怎么想的？他要怎么去取代亚瑟？</p>
<p>阿尔弗雷德在伊万不解的目光中向后倒退好几步。他没意识到自己的手正放在书稿的第一页，他一动作，就将手稿弄乱了。他向后倒退几步，没留意手稿竟全部散开，洋洋洒洒，鹅毛大雪一般。阿尔弗雷德在这场大雪里离开了伊万</p>
<p> </p>
<p>十四、</p>
<p>亚瑟的飞机定在第二天。是阿尔弗雷德送他去机场的。在去机场的高速公路上，车水马龙，等待进城的轿车排成长队，而出城的车辆也都缓慢地行进。</p>
<p>阿尔弗雷德一路上目不斜视地望着他前头的车。他彻夜未眠。若不拉上窗帘，从他的床上恰好能望见伊万家的阁楼。也只能看见阁楼。</p>
<p>阁楼的灯光一直亮到凌晨。阿尔弗雷德不知道是不是意味着亚瑟也一直留在那里……在做最后的告别吗？还是他们还有很多其他可以做的事？</p>
<p>这些话阿尔弗雷德问也问不出口。更重要的是，他不知道自己是怎么想的。知道亚瑟爱着伊万，这对他而言，又意味着什么？他高兴，难过，耻辱，还是觉得恶心？他自己对伊万又是……</p>
<p>    “阿尔弗雷德。”在离机场还有二十多分钟的时候，亚瑟突然开口打破了一路的沉默，“帮我个忙。”</p>
<p>    阿尔弗雷德沉吟了一会儿，说：“你先说来听听。”</p>
<p>    “帮我稍微照顾着点伊万。”</p>
<p>    亚瑟说。</p>
<p>    原来这就是亚瑟的目的。简单明确，直截了当。</p>
<p>    “哦。”阿尔弗雷德绷着脸，点点头。“凭什么呢，凭你爱他？”</p>
<p>    亚瑟没有为阿尔弗雷德的直白感到惊讶，“不，凭你爱上了他。”</p>
<p>    阿尔弗雷德的笑容僵住，“你什么意思？”</p>
<p>    亚瑟没有作答，只是说，“我曾经爱过他，但这份爱情没有结果，所以我决定离开，把他和他的未来留给一个我认为值得信赖的人。”</p>
<p>“你是说我吗？”阿尔弗雷德嗤笑，“我真是受宠若惊，但很可惜，我还没有。”</p>
<p>“在我看来，再没有比你更合适的人选，而他也会……很适合你。你会很爱他。”</p>
<p>“如果我不爱他呢？”</p>
<p>“那你会成为一个普通的邻居，但是这怎么可能？你看我把时间点掐得多好，而我只要一离开，一切就大功告成了。”</p>
<p>冷静地叙述着这一场谋划的亚瑟像是一个巫师，言出必行，连眼神都锐利起来。</p>
<p>“……伊万知道吗？”</p>
<p>亚瑟摇头，“不，他当然不知道。”</p>
<p>“你这个计划太荒唐了，”阿尔弗雷德不信地看着亚瑟，“你根本不知道我是不是喜欢男人。你知道吗，我曾经因为你是同性恋而怨恨过你……”</p>
<p>“你真的以为我一点都不知道吗？”亚瑟反问他。</p>
<p>阿尔弗雷德突然一个紧急刹车，停在路边。他扭过头看向亚瑟。亚瑟碧绿色的眼睛映透在他湛蓝的眼睛中，波澜不惊。</p>
<p>阿尔弗雷德长吁一口气。“你就不好奇我是怎么知道爱着伊万的吗？为了让你以后能假装得更好一点？”</p>
<p>“以后的我不再需要假装，秘密被不被你知道有什么关系？我甚至……”亚瑟说着说着突然噤声。他的话被阿尔弗雷德接上，“我曾经因为这么多事情怨恨过你。但现在你要走了，我发现这些事情在我的人生中除了留下过痕迹之外，对我没有任何影响。我竟然不在乎，我也释怀了。”</p>
<p>    “亚瑟，我讨人厌的表兄，祝你一路平安。”</p>
<p>    “既然你把伊万交给了我，那你就不要再回来。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>十五、</p>
<p>阿尔弗雷德家中已经被搬空了。失去了亚瑟几十年来积攒的小玩意儿和一整柜一整柜的藏书，这间屋子大得让人害怕。阿尔弗雷德在刚进门时咳嗽了两声，声波在房间里乱撞，变成回声反射回来。他的皮鞋踩在红色实木地板上咔哒作响，让他几乎发疯。</p>
<p>家里最后只剩下了两本书，一本是阿尔弗雷德要求亚瑟留给他的童话书。另一本则是以伊万为封面的《大西洋月刊》。他又仔细看了一遍，发现这篇文章的撰稿人竟然是亚瑟。</p>
<p>阿尔弗雷德的心脏突然刺痛了一下，随机感到一股被拿捏住的不安感。他又想起亚瑟巫师般的预言——难道他真的会按照亚瑟安排的那样按部就班地爱上伊万吗？</p>
<p>    这股不安感让他坐立难安，夜里在床上翻来覆去，折腾到凌晨一点多，仍然睡意全无。直到他接到一个电话。</p>
<p>    凌晨一点半时，电话铃响了。</p>
<p>    阿尔弗雷德不想睡觉却也不想接电话，但在电话铃锲而不舍地响了七八次之后，他终于拿起来。</p>
<p>    那一头是伊万。他问道：</p>
<p>    “喂？请问是阿尔弗雷德吗？你愿意现在过来和我谈谈吗？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>十六、</p>
<p>深夜里为阿尔弗雷德开门时，伊万正穿着一条深灰色宽大的浴袍。交叠的衣领处露出他锁骨间的缝隙，脖颈间还有一道狰狞的疤痕。</p>
<p>他照例领着阿尔弗雷德走进他家，来到二楼，却没有让阿尔弗雷德坐在阳台上。</p>
<p>    “你找我有什么事呢？”</p>
<p>    阿尔弗雷德问他。</p>
<p>    伊万递给他一瓶伏特加，“来，喝一杯。为了离别的故人。”</p>
<p>    阿尔弗雷德嫌恶地把伏特加塞回伊万手中，“不，我喝可乐。”</p>
<p>“那你可真是暴殄天物。”伊万打开瓶盖，仰头灌了一口。接着他一手握着酒瓶，另一手抓住阿尔弗雷德的手腕一路往三楼的小阁楼走去。在阁楼上，他用一个木制的撑子顶开了一处天窗。他从顺着木梯往上爬，坐在屋顶上。</p>
<p>阿尔弗雷德跟着他上去，站在屋顶上，俯瞰整个街区，“我以为你不想看见美国。”</p>
<p>整个街区里，灯光星星点点地闪烁着，像是明灭不定的星光。而在他们头顶上，正是璀璨星河。深秋的晚风吹起来，花园里白桦树便开始摇摆，互相摩擦，在墙壁上落下婆娑的树影，和沙沙的响声。</p>
<p>伊万回答：“我不是为了看见美国，我只是为了看见星星，至少是在同一片星空下……”他先坐下，随后拉着阿尔弗雷德同他一起坐下，“陪我聊聊吧。不论你想不想亚瑟，至少我很想念他。每天夜里他都会上我家里来，帮我带一束花，有时候是百合，还有时候是郁金香或者玫瑰……但总是玫瑰最多，因为他最喜欢玫瑰吧。每一天晚上我们都会在阳台上聊一聊文学和生活，无所不谈……”</p>
<p>阿尔弗雷德语气不善地打断他，“因为他是你的同情恋人？”</p>
<p>“不，”伊万诧异地看着他， “当然不，”等他回过神来，他差点大笑出声，“他是我唯一的朋友。我之前问他为什么离开，他从来不告诉我，直到最后，他说他想要他做的一切都得不到回报。这是什么意思呢？他在美国已经拥有他所能得到的一切了，名誉、财富，他应有尽有，连诺贝尔文学奖，他也是唯一一个获奖两次的作家。”</p>
<p>“我困惑又茫然，但有一点我却从来有像这一刻一样明了过——没有亚瑟·柯克兰，我将会度过孤独无依的下半生，他是我唯一的朋友。”</p>
<p>所以他将你嘱托给了我，以一种近乎阴谋般的方式。</p>
<p>阿尔弗雷德在心中默默地说。</p>
<p>他问伊万，“你知道亚瑟是个同性恋吗？”</p>
<p>话音在黑夜里回响，桦树的枝叶轻轻摇晃。</p>
<p>    “当然知道，”伊万失笑。他伸手指了指漫天繁星，“我和亚瑟见面的时候，就是在这样的星空下。只是那时候不像现在这样静谧，天空也不像现在这样晴朗。时不时有战斗机像是乌云一样飞过，还有弹药的烟火乌泱泱地遮天蔽日。我，一个苏联的小士兵，夜里睡不着，在废墟里哭。你看过我的书，应该明白我的绝望感……梦想的破灭和对人性的失望。而那时候，在苏占区与英占区接壤的边界，我看见他在与一个士兵接吻。”</p>
<p>    十八岁的伊万和苏联的钢铁洪流一同开进柏林。他梦想中的画面是一场末日审判，是一场良心的质询与灵魂的拷问，但迎接他的，只有烧杀掳掠。“我们和他们有什么分别？”伊万曾经在遇见亚瑟之后问他。而亚瑟撩开他的额发，对他说：“在这一点上，所有人都没有任何分别。”</p>
<p>    这是一场幻灭者与幻灭者的谈话。</p>
<p>    伊万的理想破灭了，亚瑟又何尝不是。他是一个社会主义者，但他真正见识到的只有斯大林主义。他放弃了，但伊万没有。伊万一边反对着一边负重前行，以至于现在偏安一隅，成为了他这个小王国里的国王。</p>
<p>    他不懦弱，他只是太理想主义了，以至于他就算拼劲全力去奋斗，也被整个国家所反对。</p>
<p>    伊万仰头说话，紫色的眼睛里一闪一闪，缀着光芒。他的眼睛里仍然有少年人的朝气。成熟的阅历并没能磨灭他的理想，他的理想几乎和他一样永生。</p>
<p>    阿尔弗雷德也想吻他。</p>
<p>    阿尔弗雷德被自己的这个念头吓了一跳。</p>
<p>他木然地盯着伊万的侧脸发呆，他想问伊万是不是也是同性恋，却不知道为什么问不出口。伊万的声音缥缈而悠扬地在他耳边响起，“亚瑟是个好老师。他教会我怎么在理想和现实之中寻找一个平衡，他也把我的手稿带去自由世界出版。他帮过我很多。”</p>
<p>    “在这一点上，你很像他。”伊万说。</p>
<p>    他扭过头来，望着阿尔弗雷德。</p>
<p>    他们距离彼此不过半米的距离，四目相对，紫色的眼睛看着阿尔弗雷德眼中夜幕下的湛蓝。</p>
<p>    伊万伸手摸了摸阿尔弗雷德的头发，“你和那个时候的亚瑟很像。”他紫色的眼睛直勾勾地看向阿尔弗雷德。</p>
<p>阿尔弗雷德一颤，拍掉伊万的手，“才不像。”可他把伊万的手握在手里，“但我不会扔下你——至少我们还是邻居，可他只是个旧友。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>十七、</p>
<p>    亚瑟料事如神。在阿尔弗雷德意识到自己喜欢伊万后，在下班之后前往伊万家，成了阿尔弗雷德的习惯。</p>
<p>他在把车停在家门口、为托尼准备晚餐后，直接敲响伊万家的门铃，与他共进晚餐。伊万从来不拒绝他。阿尔弗雷德偶尔会邀请伊万与他一起去遛狗，但伊万通常会拒绝。阿尔弗雷德只得孤身前往，顺便把特鲁布卡捎上，等回来之后，再去伊万家里“小坐”至深夜。</p>
<p>伊万并不是不出门的。他大概一周里会有一次固定的时间出门采购生活必需品，而现在他与阿尔弗雷德熟络之后，这项任务也落在阿尔弗雷德的肩头。</p>
<p>但伊万虽然足不出户，却十分忙碌。他总是像无头苍蝇一样在房间里打转，从这头走到那头，坐立不安地思考着他的作品。有时候他坐在座椅上，像发疯了一样揪扯自己的头发，恨不得把头皮一起揭下来。要不就酗酒。一夜过去，伏特加的透明酒瓶摆在地上能打保龄球。</p>
<p>阿尔弗雷德不知道亚瑟是怎么忍受着家伙二十多年的，毕竟伊万脾气不好。为了分散他的注意力，阿尔弗雷德提议要学俄语，“好在未来苏联政体崩溃的时候去苏联捞一笔”。</p>
<p>伊万嗤笑，“我不会教你的，我很忙。虽然我讨厌苏联政府，但等到那一天，我们俩肯定都入土几百年了。”伊万说着又钻回自己的阁楼里，把阿尔弗雷德晾在客厅里。</p>
<p>阿尔弗雷德无聊地在客厅里四处打量。没有特别精巧的值得他赏玩的。伊万的家具可以称得上简单质朴，只有一排书架是用黄梨木制成，顶到房顶，边缘用藤条纹路沟边。书柜边沿的地方有一本词典里夹着一沓书稿。这是亚瑟的稿子，上面的字迹全是亚瑟的笔迹。那种富丽堂皇的草书。</p>
<p>    其中夹了一页白纸，上头用铅笔淡淡地描了一句话。</p>
<p>    “阿尔弗雷德，我改变主意了！”伊万突然探出头，喊了一声，“你要确保你会做一个好学生，不然当心你的门牙被我打断……”</p>
<p>    阿尔弗雷德把那张纸叠起来攥在手心里，塞进口袋。</p>
<p>    夜里他回家时，把那张被手心汗渍浸湿、又旧又皱纸张舒展开来。</p>
<p>    “If I loved you less, I might be able to talk about it more.”</p>
<p>    亚瑟也许是想跟伊万说的。</p>
<p>    但很遗憾，他再也没有机会说了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>十八、</p>
<p>    周末时，阿尔弗雷德也几乎整天整天地泡在伊万家中。</p>
<p>    伊万喜欢各种各样的花茶，他对玫瑰花茶非常在行。在玫瑰花茶里放上烘干的向日葵花瓣也别有一番风味。只是阿尔弗雷德至今无法忍受，他那个喜欢在花茶里放果酱的癖好。为此，阿尔弗雷德宁愿喝可乐。</p>
<p>    在伊万家的阳台上，他和伊万一同饮茶，享受着阳光照耀在身上的暖意，极目便是金灿灿的向日葵花田。桦树的叶子落在地上，仿佛铺就成了一片灿金色的砖石。</p>
<p>    有时候伊万会若有所思地呆坐着，不出一语，眼睑微微地发颤，像是搔弄的蝴蝶翅膀。偶时候他会沉沉睡去。而这个时候，阿尔弗雷德就开始大胆地打量起他来。打量他脸部温和的线条，浅色的毛发，高挺的鼻梁，还有削薄的嘴唇。</p>
<p>    接着阿尔弗雷德低下头亲吻伊万的嘴角。</p>
<p>    那天从早晨起就开始酗酒的伊万早就已经酩酊大醉。可他却像是被王子吻醒的公主那样立刻醒来。他清晨时像个无家可归的孤儿那样坐在楼梯口无论如何也不肯离开，现在又像是个小孩瘫坐在椅子上，抓住阿尔弗雷德手，眼神亮晶晶地望着他。</p>
<p>    “阿尔弗雷德……琼斯先生。”他望着阿尔弗雷德，舌头打卷。</p>
<p>    “你、你长得可真……真好看……非常、非常英俊……”他不含任何感情地赞美。</p>
<p>    阿尔弗雷德心脏一跳。</p>
<p>    一瞬间，他想，他未来的家也许就是这样，有一个恋人在园中打理花草，狗在院子里发疯似的奔跑，还有如洗的阳光。</p>
<p>    那天下午，阿尔弗雷德约好了去伊万家帮他修剪花枝。可他却心血来潮地没有走正门。</p>
<p>    阿尔弗雷德骑坐在墙头，像个十几岁青春期的小男孩那样高呼伊万的名字。</p>
<p>    “伊万！伊万！”</p>
<p>    他惊走了飞鸟又和松鼠，又引来了特鲁布卡。最终，伊万款款走到墙脚下。</p>
<p>    伊万正围着北极熊围裙，手里拿着修剪花枝的大剪刀。他仰头，皱着眉看向阿尔弗雷德：</p>
<p>    “你怎么不走门口进来？”</p>
<p>    “我有个问题想问你。”阿尔弗雷德却答非所问。</p>
<p>    “哦？”伊万挑眉，“你说。”</p>
<p>    “你为什么要为我开门？”阿尔弗雷德问。</p>
<p>    在下午两点，艳阳高照，伊万却低头沉默。</p>
<p>    这是阿尔弗雷德必须要得到回答的问题。他循循善诱地问，“告诉我，伊万。为什么？”随着伊万的沉默越发延长，阿尔弗雷德面对他浅金色发顶时便更加胆战心惊。在他几乎绝望到要放弃时，伊万仰着头给了他一个回答。</p>
<p>    那双紫色的眼睛在阳光里波光粼粼。</p>
<p>    伊万说：</p>
<p>    “因为对我来说，你像是光。我有时候觉得寒冷，但你是光。”</p>
<p>阿尔弗雷德闻言从墙头一跃而下，站在伊万面前。</p>
<p>他自然而然地伸手去摸伊万的脸，伊万隐隐向后抗拒逃避，但阿尔弗雷德一手撑着墙，把伊万拦在自己与墙壁的间隙中间。</p>
<p>阿尔弗雷德比伊万还要矮一点，但他却用一种无法小觑的气势打量着他。</p>
<p>特鲁布卡焦躁不安地扯了扯他的裤腿，要让他离开，阿尔弗雷德最终从伊万面前撤开。但他这样做绝不是因为他有什么顾虑，而是因为，他想要继续做那一束光。</p>
<p>阿尔弗雷德想做真正能点亮伊万内心世界的那道光芒，打破并照进四周的墙。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>十九、</p>
<p>阿尔弗雷德给自己计划了一个长达几周的休假。他想要去旅行，行前，他也问过伊万的意思。</p>
<p>“你要去哪里？”伊万带着一点不切实际的希冀，问道。</p>
<p>“就在美国随便转转，这里这么大，总有好玩的地方。”阿尔弗雷德已经对伊万家十分熟络，他靠在沙发上，鞋也不脱就将双脚架上扶手，对自己的旅行线路图进行最后的确认。“你不和我一块儿去吗？”</p>
<p>伊万眼睛里的光芒暗淡下来，他兴致缺缺地摇头。</p>
<p>“为什么不？”阿尔弗雷德追问。</p>
<p>“因为我很害怕。”</p>
<p>“怕什么？”阿尔弗雷德又问。</p>
<p>伊万不肯再说。</p>
<p>那天夜里阿尔弗雷德只在伊万家中待到了晚饭，之后便回家，次日便踏上了在旅行的路途。            每到一个地点，他都会拍下照片，和明信片一起通过快递寄回给伊万。</p>
<p>    他先去了纽约。伊万去过纽约，他最初入境的港口便是在纽约，可他却讨厌纽约。除了自由女神尚值一提，其他都过于奢华。但阿尔弗雷德却去了布鲁克林和皇后区。他只是想借此告诉伊万，美国不只有一种美国。</p>
<p>往后阿尔弗雷德又往南去了奥兰多。这是他为自己着想，想去布希花园玩过山车。他也确实在云霄飞车上惊险刺激了一把。他在迈阿密的生活同样刺激——白色的建筑在日光下自然反射出柔和的白光，裸体沙滩上横陈着线条流畅的肉体。</p>
<p>他还去了新奥尔良。这座历史悠久的城市里充斥着各种诡妙的传说，狼人、吸血鬼、与亡魂是别人口中的路人，却唯独不是叙述者自己。</p>
<p>还有亚利桑那州的峡谷里五彩斑斓、整体却呈现红色的大峡谷，地址断层之间二十亿年的地球历史一览无余。</p>
<p>而拉斯维加斯和洛杉矶，阿尔弗雷德都曾去造访过，也都曾给伊万寄回照片。连西雅图他都去了。这座西北角的新兴城市正在蓬勃的发展当中，人口密度逐年攀升，并借由高质量的技术工人躲避了经济危机时底特律的命运。</p>
<p>阿尔弗雷德走访了这么多地方，就是想告诉伊万，美国有多有趣。</p>
<p>他想让伊万不要再逃避了。</p>
<p>同时他也把时间留给了自己。</p>
<p>等他把这一切都想清楚之后，阿尔弗雷德也希望自己能不再逃避。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>二十、</p>
<p>    阿尔弗雷德回到家中已经是半个多月后。    </p>
<p>    初秋的金黄景象，那些枝头的灿金色树叶已经被秋风苦雨打落在地，行人车辆毫不留情地将碾成碎片，变成泥泞的一部分。秋雨淅淅沥沥，丝丝绵绵地夹杂在刺骨的冷风里，让人忍不住裹紧大衣，与世隔绝。</p>
<p>    他一回家，就看见一个衣冠齐整的人在伊万门口不耐烦地按着门铃。在与他的交谈中，阿尔弗雷德得知这是一位记者，他和伊万约好在十分钟之前与他进行访谈，然而记者按了十分钟门铃，却没有人应门。他愤愤不平，正欲离开，这就碰见了阿尔弗雷德。</p>
<p>记者走后，阿尔弗雷德也去按门铃</p>
<p>    特鲁布卡在门内狂叫。</p>
<p>    “特鲁布卡，特鲁布卡，是我！”阿尔弗雷德试图安抚，但这没有让伊万的宠物狗温顺多少。在听见阿尔弗雷德的声音后，它反而显得更加狂躁，并开始用身体猛烈地撞击铁门，像是要把铁门撞开。这时阿尔弗雷德才意识到事态严重。</p>
<p>他匆忙赶回家中，从自家的院子里翻墙进入伊万家。</p>
<p>阿尔弗雷德被眼前出现的画面惊呆。</p>
<p>美丽的花园变得落败。桦树林东倒西歪，碗口粗的白桦树质感被拦腰砍断，向日葵花田被枯枝败叶掩埋。前几天的天气预报中说这里将会遭遇霜降，阿尔弗雷德还担心了好半晌，但这到底不是什么大型自然灾害，不至于给伊万家带来这么大的打击。</p>
<p>他一路走，便一路震惊。</p>
<p>这到底是怎么了……？</p>
<p>他循着路径快步走进伊万家中，根本看不到伊万的人影。</p>
<p>“伊万！”他在房间里叫了几声，只有他声音的回响与特鲁布卡的吠叫，无人应答。</p>
<p>又长又阔的长毯垂落在地上，酒瓶子东倒西歪地滚了一地。好在餐具碗盘都完好地堆在桌上，没有摔坏。最后阿尔弗雷德在阁楼里找到伊万。他正抱着伏特加酒瓶喝得酩酊大醉，浑身都是浓郁的酒味。在他周围散落着照片与明信片，是阿尔弗雷德寄给他的那些，有一张捏在伊万手里，是阿尔弗雷德在鸭亚利桑那寄给他的星空。</p>
<p>阿尔弗雷德快步走到伊万跟前，用力摇晃他，嘴里叨念着他的名字，要让伊万醒来。伊万果真睁开眼，迷迷瞪瞪地看见阿尔弗雷德，呆滞半晌。等他眼中的茫然消退之后，他狠狠推开阿尔弗雷德，摇摇晃晃站起来，抱着他的酒瓶，低下头，踉跄着要绕过阿尔弗雷德。</p>
<p>阿尔弗雷德又抓住伊万的手腕，不让他离开。</p>
<p>“放手。”伊万阴沉地说。</p>
<p>对，伊万确实不是一个好相处的人，例如现在，阿尔弗雷德根本不知道在他身上发生了什么。难道他们不算朋友，难道发生在伊万身上的事不值得和他谈一谈吗？</p>
<p>“你说清楚到底是怎么回事！”伊万侧过身，阿尔弗雷德对他吼起来。</p>
<p>伊万身体一抖，挥手一拳撞在阿尔弗雷德脸上，“我压根不想见到你！你会把我的一切都毁掉的！”</p>
<p>阿尔弗雷德捂着自己的脸站起来，硬掰过伊万的肩膀，发现伊万竟然哭了。他豆大的泪水接连不断地从眼眶中央掉下去，阿尔弗雷德伸出拇指去擦，但伊万的眼泪糊在他手上，黏黏糊糊粘在一起。</p>
<p>“你把话说清楚。”阿尔弗雷德看着哭泣的伊万，语气里没有舒缓多少。</p>
<p>酒精往往会放大人的情绪，伊万也不例外。他感到极度地迷茫与恐慌，他失去了他热爱的一切，他被他的祖国驱逐出境，他最好的朋友离开了他，回到大洋彼岸的岛国，他还剩下什么？现在，阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯，要把他对自己故乡最后的留恋也抢走。</p>
<p>自从阿尔弗雷德开始接连不断给他寄送照片与明信片开始，他便开始憧憬起美国的风光。他浑身发抖，是的，连手都在颤抖，典型的酒精过量反应，哆哆嗦嗦地说：“我、我不想见到你！看到你就让我想到美国……我讨厌这个地方！我讨厌这里，我想要回家……回到、回到……”</p>
<p>“回到哪里？”阿尔弗雷德看到伊万踉踉跄跄地把明信片和照片都踩在脚底下，心疼地不知道是应该先去扶伊万，还是先去捡照片，他最后一把抱住伊万，“是你自己逃到美国来的！”</p>
<p>“不是我！不是我！”伊万哭着叫喊，“我是被赶走的，我根本不想离开……！我永远也不会愿意抛弃我的祖国……阿尔弗雷德你愿意离开美国吗……”</p>
<p>“这……”</p>
<p>“我不会离开俄罗斯，可、可是我……”</p>
<p>可是伊万离开了。</p>
<p>不论他是一个多么纯正而富有民族感的俄罗斯人，苏联舍弃了他。他拥有全世界的仰慕与青睐，但他活下去的意义——如果阿尔弗雷德没有猜错——放弃了他。</p>
<p>他搂住伊万，像是安慰稚童那样拍动他的背部，“成熟一点，现实一点，你回不去了……”</p>
<p>喝醉的伊万突然之间就没了底气，他喃喃地说：“我知道，我知道……但我没想到我连最后的梦也快见不到了……自从我看到过美国的风景，就是你送给我的那些……我就知道我回不去了。”</p>
<p>阿尔弗雷德愣住。</p>
<p>“我曾经整夜整夜都会梦见西伯利亚的桦树林，像是刺猬的背刺一样尖尖细细地直指天际，乡下的春天时雪水融化后的泥泞，有时候会没过我的鞋子，还有……”伊万说着说着突然停下。他的手指扯弄着头发，骨节突出，“我突然就不记得了……自从我看到美国的风景后，我的故乡不再出现在我的梦里了。”</p>
<p>“这太可怕了。”伊万哭得上气不接下气。</p>
<p>阿尔弗雷德去擦干净伊万的眼泪。</p>
<p>    “你建围墙……是因为这个吗？”</p>
<p>    “……对。就是因为这个……我害怕……”</p>
<p>“这没什么不好的，”他对伊万说，“有些事情你不去触碰它，以为它会带来剧烈的疼痛，但实际上也就只是那样。”</p>
<p>“阿尔弗雷德，你没有体会过这种痛苦——”</p>
<p>“我体会过啊。”阿尔弗雷德跪坐在地上与伊万互相拥抱，“我曾经爱过亚瑟。那一年我十五岁。然后我从家里逃出去了，一走就是十五年，直到我鼓起勇气再回来。等我回来，我发现，当初的、少年时的悸动只是一时迷恋，已经随着我的成长、随着时间远去。现在的他对我来说只是一个表兄。这就是我强迫自己去面对的现实。”</p>
<p>    “你喜欢他。”</p>
<p>“是，我曾经喜欢他。”阿尔弗雷德说，“而现在，我想我是喜欢你的。过去拘泥不了你，你的祖国也束缚不住你。是时候你应该去寻找新事物了。你不能放弃写作，那就让我，或者让爱情成为你的新热情。你不想尝试吗？”</p>
<p>    阿尔弗雷德对一身酒味的伊万表白，他甚至没问伊万是不是同性恋，就直接把该说的不该说的都说了</p>
<p>    伊万哑然失笑失笑。他咧开嘴角，笑得上气不接下气。最终，他停下来，上前亲了亲阿尔弗雷德的嘴角。</p>
<p>    他说，好。</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>